Amor Vincit Omnia
by missjov
Summary: An action-packed fic about love, betrayal and duty. Featuring an Original Character. Chapter 3 ["Consider that done"] is up! Enjoy! (Note: Title Changed)
1. Just let me try

**Even So**

Written by: Ariaelle

**_Based on: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (Movie/Book)_**

**_Featuring: Jack Aubrey . Stephen Maturin . Lise Riviera (Original)_**

**_Genre: Action-Adventure_**

**_Rated: PG-13 for violence, character death_**

Author's note: Here's my new story!! I hope you'll all enjoy it! If you're also reading my other two stories, thank you so much for supporting me! Also, if you ever find anything...a little stray from the books/movies, don't hesitate to email me at: because feedback is always welcome.

I'd like to dedicate "Even So" to Patrick O'Brian, whose awesome books are a great reference. And also: Russell Crowe & Paul Bettany for their portrayals of the Jack & Stephen duo.

At this time, I am reading the first book: Master and Commander, so if my plots are a bit odd, it's because I haven't had a chance to read the stuff.

**As of August 25, 2004, I've made some changes. Lise's last name is Riviera not Andoera. The first chapter's title has been amended to "Just let me try." Instead of: The Address. And Lise served about the Victory (Lord Nelson's warship.) not the Spirit.**

Chapter 1: "Just let me try."

Odd.

Again, Jack checked the handwriting on the sheet of parchment where was written many names of men who wanted to work on his ship. All, he had crossed out.

Except the last.

The last one was an address alone. No name. No age. Nothing special whatsoever. Jack frowned; he was looking for seasoned sailors, ones who would last, ones who were loyal. All the other names had added a little of private sailing history, to the very least, even though they were all failures. This one was different.

The Captain sighed; he was looking for sailors who wanted to sail, not to gain prize money. Sailing was the worst way of gaining prize money. It was so easy to die. So easy to get shot. So easy to be swept overboard by a cold wave.

So easy.

Then again, perhaps this one will show promise. Unlike all the others who had signed up on his list, the sniveling deck rats who didn't know North from South, he thought.

Jack Aubrey passed an old store on his left. His instincts told him to stop and take a better look. He checked the address once again.

It matched the store's.

"Thank goodness," he muttered, and strode through the open door.

It was a typical London store. A little old, but neat. All the goods were placed in organized sections. Jack looked about in the dim silence.

A young girl sat at the counter, head bowed over some parchment. The quill in her hand danced and the soft scratches were all that could be heard.

She seemed to take no notice of him.

The girl sighed and put the quill back into the inkbottle. She lifted the paper and blew at the ink to dry it. Her gaze fell on Jack.

She dropped the paper, "Oh, I'm sorry," she stood up and walked around the counter. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I am Captain Jack Aubrey, miss. Do you know anyone working here who signed up for the H.M.S. Surprise? I was looking for someone to replace a few of our sailors."

She smiled courteously.

"This was the address written on the sheet." He added.

The girl looked around the store, "Oh, sir, actually, I signed your list."

Gently, she swept her rippling hair back. It hung a little lower than her shoulders. Her chestnut colored eyes matched her hair. The girl's once royal blue dress was dull and frayed. Her features were built sturdily. The way she carried herself hinted that she hadn't taken her lessons, on how to act feminine, seriously. For a fleeting moment, Jack felt as though he knew the girl.

She had signed the list for her master, he thought, "May I see your master then, miss. After all, I wouldn't want him to miss his duty."

She looked confused, "Why not?"

The question confused Jack still more, "Well, he wants to sail, true?"

The girl frowned, "With all due respect, sir, I signed the list for myself. I wish to be a part of your crew."

Captain Aubrey raised his eyebrows, "Miss, we do not take female crew. No ship in their right mind would take female crew. Don't waste time playing tricks, miss, it'll only itch tempers." Jack turned to leave.

"No, please! Wait!" she cried, "Please, just let me try on your ship, Captain. Please!"

He turned back around to face her, "Life on the sea is rough, miss. It is no place for women. Besides, I was looking for experienced crew. I cannot afford time to train new recruits." Jack snapped.

"Sir, I've served on a ship. They-"

"Which one?" he interrupted.

"The Victory, sir."

"They took you in?"

"I disguised myself as a boy." She paused, "But they found out. When they returned, they had to leave me here."

"Well, you're working here now. I'm sure your master cannot afford to lose you."

"I have no money, sir," she began, "I have to find work somewhere else."

Jack looked shocked; "Your master does not pay you?"

"He does, but he will be selling the store in about a week."

"He'll find a place for you, I am sure of it." Jack turned and strode out, leaving her there.

The girl stared after him in disbelief. With a frustrated sob, she returned to the counter and put the half-finished papers aside. She had been practicing her letters, having learned them only the day before. Accidentally, she tripped the quill in the inkbottle, which sent it over the edge. It shattered, and she could hear the ink trickle out as though the bottle was bleeding.

With nothing else to do, she put her head in her hands.

Jack returned to the ship. His crew saluted him, but he proceeded directly to the room in the stern of the Surprise; to the room that he used to play music in the carefree evenings.

"Any luck, Jack?" Stephen was right behind him.

Jack stiffened, "Could you just tap me on the back next time?"

"You found no one." the Doctor sighed.

"None of them fitted the standards of the Navy." Jack sat down in the chair, but Stephen just leaned on the stern, looking out the windows and observing the gentle waves that rippled slightly below the horizon.

"What about the last one? The one with the address, was there anyone there?"

The Captain turned his attention to the ground, "Oh, that. Well, yes, I suppose."

"Meaning?"

"There was a girl who wanted to join the crew."

Stephen frowned, "A girl? Why?"

"Her master was going to sell the store where she was working. She needed to find new work."

"How did she expect to be accepted? She has no idea what the navy is!" Maturin's frown deepened, "Is she perhaps a nurse?"

"No! Well actually... I don't know. She served on the Victory, dressed as a lad. They found out who she really was, and they sent her back to England." Jack sighed.

"Oh Jack, why didn't you let her come then?" he looked positively disappointed.

"Stephen, you know very well that I do not want women on my ship. Besides, women don't serve in the Navy."

"She has experience, Jack. The Victory! Why, you yourself served on that ship with Lord Nelson."

"Exactly, and I have never heard of any girl on that ship."

"She could have served there after you, Jack. And you know how well trained their crew must be."

"What about our crew? You know how they are!"

"It could be done, Jack. The crew respects your decisions. I'm sure they-"

"How are we supposed to find a proper sleeping area for her? What do we do about all the other complicated matters concerning a girl on board? Women only create more problems, Stephen." He folded his arms.

"Treat her just as you treat the rest of the crew. She's done it before." Stephen shrugged.

"It's different now. We know that she's not a lad. The crew cannot adjust-"

"How do you know, Jack?"

"She could be lying, for all we know." Jack grumbled.

"Look at what you're saying!" cried the doctor, exasperated, "Why would she sign for our ship, then?"

"I don't know. The prize money?"

"She'd risk her life for the prize money," Stephen muttered under his breath.

"Nevertheless, Stephen, she's not coming. Not on my ship." The Captain said stubbornly. "Besides, why do you care so much?"

"Jack, we need crew. She needs work." He waved his hand, trying to convince his comrade.

"Women cannot work as well as men. They aren't as strong." Jack began.

"Jack, she-"

"Look, why are we arguing over one more sailor?" the Captain snapped.

Stephen sighed and looked out the window once again. Deep in thought, he asked, "Does she have family?"

Jack weighed the question. Most likely, if she had a father or a husband, she wouldn't have been working on her own. Especially since she was young.

"I should think not." Jack admitted reluctantly. Those without family were more likely accepted into the Navy service.

"Can she read and write?"

Jack raised an eyebrow; "I believe so." He said, remembering that she had been writing something before he entered the store.

Stephen leaned against a cabinet; "She could work with me."

"I need crew, Stephen, not another doctor. You are the best. I wouldn't ask for more."

"I may be a doctor, but I am not immune to a rifle's shot, nor a sword's blow. What will you do if I am perhaps killed in battle, or if I take sick."

"There is Higgins." Jack said and Stephen coughed dramatically.

"I suppose so." He said sardonically.

"What makes you think she can do better than him?"

"I will teach her."

Jack scratched his chin, "Still, I was looking for crew, not a replacement for Higgins."

"She could work in the day like the rest of the crew, because there are officers supervising. When you all sit and relax and drink and the officers turn into a more, how shall I say it, carefree bunch," Jack glared at his friend, "she can work down here with me. About sleeping arrangements, I'm not sure what you want."

"I don't really want anything." Jack muttered.

"She could share my cabin. After all, I would be able to make sure she didn't get drunk." He joked.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I don't know about that."

"What now?" Stephen sighed. "Jack, you can trust me, right?"

"Yes. Oh, all right, but this better work." The Captain picked up his fiddle and began to tune it.

"I'm just hoping it will." Stephen smiled and did the same to his own violoncello.


	2. The Sailor she wants to be

Author's note: I'm very sorry! I've been at various summer camps and my computer's been giving me so much trouble! I hope these chapters will make it up. I've finished Chapters 3 and 4 on paper as well. But I have to get them typed up.

Also, some changes have been made to Chapter 1. Please check on them, for those details will affect the reader in later chapters.

Chapter 2: "The Sailor she wants to be."

Jack sighed as he put on his hat and straightened his coat. He stepped off the ship and onto the dock. The clouds hinted rain for the night, but Jack's mind was elsewhere. He was still unsure of whether he should abide by what Stephen had said. In all times past, Stephen had always given the best advice. But was it a good idea to have a girl on board?

While Jack waited, Stephen was in the middle of finding a decent pair of shoes. Not that he had much of a choice: two pairs were enough. He was looking for the other of his better pair.

"Blast it," he muttered to himself, and was surprised to find it underneath a messy pile of books.

Quickly, he put them on and rushed out to the deck of the Surprise. He stepped around to the dock and Jack frowned, "That took a while."

"You're always in such a rush," Stephen patted him on the back.

Captain and Doctor found their way to the front of the old store. A sign hung in front of the door.

Closed.

Stephen frowned, "Why is it not open?"

"Maybe they've sold the store. She's probably found a new place."

"Or she's sitting on the street, begging for food and money." He snapped.

Jack began to pace back and forth, "This is absurd, Stephen. We're arguing over a girl! A girl on _my_ ship-" he was cut off.

"Psh! There are voices inside." He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against the wood.

Before Jack could speak, Stephen knocked. "Oh, here we go." He muttered.

There was a long moment of silence before the door was opened. The girl looked curiously at Stephen, who hurriedly backed up to leave some space between them.

"We aren't open at this time, sir. Sorry." She failed to notice Jack, who lingered some few feet behind, so Stephen seemed like any other customer.

"Err...Miss, I believe you will remember Captain Aubrey of the 'Surprise'?" He stepped aside to let her see Jack, who was looking quite flustered.

She broke into a nervous smile. "We've met."

The doctor nodded, "I'm Stephen Maturin, miss. I'm the surgeon aboard the Surprise."

She looked amused, "I see."

"I am aware that you wished to work aboard the Surprise." Stephen began.

Her head tilted to one side, "Yes."

Jack looked a little uncomfortable. After all, he was the Captain. He must be in charge.

"So," Jack interrupted, "Dr. Maturin and I had a talk, and we realized that...well, you must need pay, and this work pays well. Though, I must have you know that the work is not easy and it may not be suitable for you."

Stephen frowned at Jack's last remark, and made a mental note to remind him about their deal.

"Well then," Stephen continued, "When can you come and take a look at the ship?"

Jack rolled his eyes and the girl frowned.

"I guess...now would be fine." She eyed Jack warily.

"You aren't busy with someone inside?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

She sighed, "No, he just wanted to make sure that I had somewhere else to go. But he's left now."

She didn't mention who, yet neither of the men asked. Stephen was listening and was suddenly struck by a simple question, "I don't believe I know your name."

She looked back at the doctor, "Riviera, sir. Lise Riviera."

"You can call me Stephen. And Jack is–"Stephen began.

"Captain or Sir." Jack finished, seething.

"Yes, of course, Captain." Lise nodded to Stephen, "Should I follow you back to the ship?"

Stephen flashed a grin at Jack, who plainly disapproved of the entire affair. "Sure."

"Here we are." Stephen murmured as the threesome boarded the H.M.S. Surprise.

Lise looked up and observed the masts and sails. Some of the crew stared back, pointed fingers and whispered to each other. She tried to look indifferent, and smiled a little or nodded. Though, inside, she felt odd and out of place.

The three went down below decks and Lise stared at the cramped halls. Surely they could move all the sacs of flatbread that lined them on either side. She wondered what happened when they beat to quarters.

Jack opened the door to his cabin and beckoned for Stephen to follow. He then promptly shut the door in Lise's face.

She crossed her arms and turned around. Was she supposed to report up on deck? Or wait until the Captain came back out and told her what to do?

She sighed and leaned against the wall opposite the door of the Captain's cabin.

And closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Stephen said quietly.

"This was not a good idea, Stephen. It's really not going to work out!"

"Capital! Jack, she's already on the ship...you can't just..."

"I can do whatever I want! This is my ship! My crew!" Jack interrupted furiously. "Stop being so difficult!"

"I'm being difficult?" Stephen said softly, "Jack, this is irrational."

The Captain sat down at his desk and sighed, "She can't last more than a month."

Stephen looked at him in disbelief. They were venturing back to the subject that should have been solved yesterday. He frowned, "I'll make a deal. If she can make it through more than a month, she can stay. If for any reason, you feel that she doesn't deserve to stay any longer, we can send her back here."

The Captain sighed again. "Were on a mission. I have my orders. We can't just turn back in the middle of the Atlantic to send her home!"

"No, we cannot. I'll have her work with me and not as a sailor, if she should prove incapable of keeping up with the rest of the crew. I'll tell her nothing of our deal, so she will not purposely impress us and her performance will not change drastically after the first month. Does that sound fair to some degree?" Stephen sounded exasperated.

Jack stayed silent for a long while. "I hope she will be a better doctor than the sailor she wants to be."


	3. Consider that done

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this chappie, I've been dying to post it. Never seem to have enough time do anything 'cept homework. I really have Chapter 4 written on paper. Just no time to post. I'll try harder though, I promise!

Chapter Three: "Consider that done"

Lise followed Stephen down the corridor. The Captain had stayed in his cabin, instructing Stephen to take her to where she was to stay at night. Stephen strode past multiple rooms quickly. Lise's steps were a little shy, if not reluctant. The Captain's attitude towards her was truly discouraging.

"The sailors' sleeping quarters are extremely crowded," the surgeon said. Stephen still couldn't understand why each man was only allowed a total of fourteen inches to sling his hammock. It must be insanely cramped, he sighed inwardly.

"Perhaps our Captain should narrow his restrictions to twenty inches per hammock."

"The restrictions are currently set at fourteen inches though, Miss Riviera." Stephen chuckled.

"Fourteen?" She laughed, "Even with all the officers in the Ward?"

"Well...we're not an extremely grand ship. Just comfortable enough, to my taste."

Lise shrugged, "I think I can deal with fourteen inches then."

"Actually..." Stephen paused. "You won't be sleeping in the same quarters as the other sailors."

"Oh..." she said, puzzled. "But, I'm not an officer. You can hardly give me a cabin."

"That's true." Stephen replied, reluctant to venture towards the subject. He'd have to sometime, the doctor scolded himself.

Meanwhile, Lise was confused. What were they planning to do with her then? Sleep on deck? Impossible. Perhaps this was an excuse to get her off the ship. But Stephen would have told her, wouldn't he have? Most probable, she reasoned.

"But...um...then, where are we going?" she asked.

"To my cabin."

Riviera sighed. The good doctor probably forgot something inside. She was sure that he would explain to her where she was to sleep.The two entered Stephen's cabin. Her eyes widened at the sight of the numerous creatures preserved in the jars of alcohol.

"You're a naturalist as well as a doctor?" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "I find that the animals are all quite fascinating. And, in these times, we are only still learning more about the science of life, so...researching about it and discovering other species' would be my hope."

"It is quite interesting." Lise smiled. "What's that?" she peered at a wasp. "I've never seen that before."

"Yes! It's a wasp. I am very fortunate to have this sample. It's from America."

"An American wasp then," she laughed.

Stephen grinned. He rarely ever met another person who might share his interest in natural things. She would be a good roommate, he concluded happily.

"Well...uh." He began slowly, "My cabin will be your sleeping quarters as well. With your consent, the two of us will share this room." For some reason, Stephen felt a little embarrassed speaking to her about it. Perhaps it was because he was afraid that she would decline.

Lise was a little stunned. She hadn't been expecting to share a cabin with the doctor. In one way, she regarded it as a favor. None of the sailors would be allowed such private space. Yet, it wasn't really private space. She would be sharing the cabin. It wasn't really her own.

But then, the doctor seemed like a nice fellow. Thinking back on Captain Jack, she considered Stephen Maturin a friend. She would also be able to ask him about being a naturalist, or maybe even borrow a book or two on medical theories.

Her common sense told her to think realistically for a moment. As usual, realistically meant negatively. What if he was only acting courteous? If there were only two of them at night...how would that be? Suppose he got drunk every night and beat her?

Or worse.

She shook away that thought. It didn't seem likely to her. Especially if he was a doctor. And Captain Jack's friend. She could trust him.

Could she?

It was worth a try. What else did she have?

"Sure." She smiled a little.

A look of sweet relief crossed his face. He cleared his throat, "Thank you." He added.

Lise nodded.

"Well then," he said, looking around, "The samples...do they bother you?"

"Of course not."

Stephen was pleased. "Do you have your own hammock?"

"Yes...but it's meant for just over twenty-two inches in width."

"Oh!" he chuckled, "Our fourteen-inch rule need not apply here. Unless you want a new hammock, yours will do fine. It can be slung along here." Stephen gestured to a spot next to his hammock. It wasn't too close to him, and not so far that it wasted space between them. "You can also put any belongings beside or underneath your hammock. For bathing and using the necessities, you may use the ones that the officers use down the hall. Or there is always the one behind the bowsprit..." he paused, "For sailing duties and the like, I suppose they're pretty much the same as what you've done before. Though I may be wrong...I'll probably have a midshipman talk with you on that, or the first lieutenant may do so himself. Am I missing anything?"

"What about clothing? I have uniforms, but they have the insignia of a different ship. Is it possible to have new ones issued?"

"Oh of course! Necessary clothing and weapons will be issued after Jack has a talk with you. I'll take you down to the stores to be sized sometime today."

"That would be nice." She said.

"Oh, I forgot!" he said suddenly, "Unless you're on watch duty...the day starts at noon. After the initial day of training and parades...all sailors will be give a due period of time for leisure and rest until bedtime. The Captain would like it if you were to come below decks to your cabin during that time. Usually, practically always, I am here as well. If you wish, I will..." he paused and coughed.

Lise broke in, "Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Here, sit down." Stephen added and gestured to his hammock. She sat and he followed suit, doing his best to keep a comfortable space between them. She smiled gratefully at him, but he coughed again. This time, it was more insistant.

Her features darkened, "I'll go get water." He protested but she ignored him. She scanned the room, but there was no half-filled cup of coffee or sailor's canteen.

She opened the door and found a midshipman who was just passing by. She followed him, trying to muster some courage to speak to him. "Uhm..." she said, and he turned around, "Do you know where I could find some water? Clean water for drinking," she added. The green water ration that was issued to regular sailors was out of the question. "I need it quickly, please sir."

The boy untied the water canteen at his hip, "Will this do? I've just filled it, miss."

"I'm Riviera, by the way. Lise Riviera."

They shook hands briefly, "I'm Peter Calamy." He added.

"Well, thank you very much, Peter. I'll return it to you later."

He shrugged, "Take your time."

Lise gave him a small smile and disappeared into the room. Stephen cleared his throat and coughed again. Lise unscrewed the lid and gave the canteen to him.

The doctor drank deeply and asked, "Who was outside?"

"Peter Calamy." She answered.

"He lent this then?" Stephen asked and she nodded. "He's a good boy. Very responsible, I think." He downed the rest of the canteen.

"Are you...all right?" she asked timidly.

"Yes." Stephen said thoughtfully, "I probably caught a chill on deck, that's all. Now what was I saying before?"

"That I should come below decks after my duties were finished." She recalled.

"Yes, that's right." He nodded, "Have you any interest in becoming a surgeon?"

"I enlisted to become a sailor." She said flatly.

"I know. I meant...when you're down here, there's time for me to teach you to assist me, if you'd like."

Lise stared, "But...um...I can't read. Or write, for that matter."

"No? Well, I can teach you that."

"You would?"

"Of course."

Lise couldn't do much else, "I don't know how to repay you."

"As long as you're willing to learn, I'll consider that done."


End file.
